


The Wolf's Curse

by Mistwolf_Magic, orphan_account



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and her Crew must band together to prevent Ever After High from being overrun with villains from another dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror World

The previous book, Hook's Daughter introduced the next set of fairytale characters that attend Ever After High. So far, there are three major groups: the Crew, the Truest Believers, and the Queens of Darkness.

The Crew is an all Rebel group led by Hayley Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook. Its members include: Hayley's roommate; Sally Sparrow (the daughter of Jack Sparrow), Marina Shores (the daughter of the Sea Witch), Cordelia Foam (the daughter of the Little Mermaid), Zelena Wicked (the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West), Rawiya Darling (the daughter of Wendy Darling) and Princess Camellia (the daughter of Princess Peach).

The Truest Believers is an all Royal group led by Romana Montague, the daughter of Romeo Montague. The Truest Believers believe in their destinies 100% and everyone else should too. Its members include: Julien Capulet (the son of Juliet Capulet), Priscilla Pan (the daughter of Peter Pan), Kassidy O'Kansas (the daughter of Dorothy Gale), Aurelia Midas (the daughter of King Midas), Clarity Staulbahm (the daughter of the Sugar Plum Princess), Empress Kassandra (the daughter of Kuzco from Emperor's New Groove) and Anya Romanov (the daughter of Anastasia Romanov).

The Queens of Darkness are an all villain Royal group led by Deyanira De Vil, the daughter of Cruella De Vil. They believe in following your villainous destiny, no matter how difficult it is. Members of the Queens of Darkness include: Faybelle Thorn (the daughter of the Dark Fairy), Glacia Winter (the daughter of the Snow Queen), Mira Shards (the daughter of the Enchanted Mirror from Snow White), Genelle Gothel (the daughter of Mother Gothel), Lorna Le Fey (the daughter of Morgan Le Fey), and Leisha Yzma (the daughter of Yzma from Emperor's New Groove).

At the conclusion of Hook's Daughter, the Queens of Darkness began enacting their plan to shift control of the school to the villains. Through Mira's magic, they were able to successfully transform a mirror into a gateway between Ever After High and another dimension. The other dimension known as the Mirror World has an Ever After High of its own but with a twist. There are no Royals or Rebels and there is a Mirror World equivalent of every student at the main Ever After High. Instead, the students that attend it are split into Villains and Victims. Villains are those whose destiny is to harm the Victims of their story in some way. One of the students that attend Ever After High in the Mirror World has already crossed over. Her name is Cerise Wolf and she is the villainous equivalent of Cerise Hood. She is the first of several who will cross over and wreak havoc on Ever After High.


	2. First Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens of Darkness meet to cast the first curse.

The Queens of Darkness sat in Faybelle’s dorms, planning their next move.

“What’s the next step?” Glacia asked.

“I haven’t decided yet darling.” Deyanira said.

“I have. It’s time to implement the first curse.” Cerise Wolf said.

Deyanira’s expression darkened. “I’m the leader and I make the final decision.”

“Well someone had to take action since it is taking FOREVER for you to make up your mind.”

Deyanira glared at Cerise Wolf. She was beginning to regret her decision to bring her to Ever After High.

“We can implement your curse darling but remember I’m the one in charge.”

“We’ll see about that.” Cerise muttered. 

“What’s the first curse?” Genelle Gothel asked.

“The first curse is a spell that will prevent anyone in the school from leaving without permission from those who cast it. My friend Raven will help us cast it.”

“I’m here. I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” Raven Queen said as she walked into the room. At first glance, she appeared to be the Raven from this dimension but upon closer inspection, there were several differences. The Mirror World Raven had a regal aura, she wore a silver crown, and she hardly ever smiled. All in all, she was more like her mother the Evil Queen than the Raven from the main Ever After High would ever be.

“Take care to be on time as I do not tolerate constant lateness darling.”

“First of all its You’re Majesty and second I had to steal this spell book from the forbidden section of the library so that we can cast the curse.” Raven Queen said, her gaze shooting daggers at Deyanira.

Deyanira glared back at Raven before replying, “Very well, let’s proceed.”

Raven opened the book. “This is the spell we need to cast. It is very powerful so it will require all of us with magic to combine our power in order to cast it.”

Leisha and Cerise stood back as the magic users joined hands and began casting the curse. A few moments later, the curse had been cast.

“To remove the curse, it will require at least a few of the magic users who had cast it.” Raven closed the book and left the dorms. She made her way back to the library to return the book from where it had come from before anyone could notice its absence.

Cerise turned to Deyanira. “Do you know of any others that we could recruit to help us?”

“Well darling there is the Crew.”

“Wicked, let’s go ask them.”

“It won’t be that simple, the Crew’s members may primarily be future villains but they also are all Rebels. They may not want to join us.”

“It doesn’t matter what their alliance is, we still need them. The next curse I have planned will require a lot of magic to cast.”

“Very well darling, we’ll go ask them.”


	3. The Dark Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise Wolf tries to convince the Crew to help her cast a Dark Curse.
> 
> Peri Frost is introduced in this chapter

Hayley and her friends sat together at their usual spot. Deyanira, Glacia and a girl that they did not recognize approached them. She had long white hair and luminescent yellow wolf eyes. The girl wore a plaid short sleeved shirt, checkered tights, and maroon boots. She wore a large, red cloak with a fur lined hood and an ornate wolf headpiece.

"I wonder what they want this time." Zelena whispered to her friends as they approached.

"I don't know." Sally whispered.

"Ahem." Glacia's icy glare silenced them.

"I have a proposal for you." The girl they didn't recognize said.

"We do not wish to join the Queens of Darkness." Marina said.

"How about you wait and hear the proposal first." Glacia Winter snapped.

"What's your proposal?" Princess Cammellia asked.

"I need the help of some spellcasters." Cerise Wolf said.

"For what purpose?" Tyria Belle asked.

"I need your help to cast a Dark Curse."

The table erupted in chaos as everyone spoke at once.

"I refuse."

"I won't use my magic for evil."

"We won't help you!"

"How dare you cast a Dark Curse!"

Hayley silenced her friends with a glance. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's simple really. Deyanira told me about this school and how the villains are shunned here. I decided to come and help her out." Cerise replied.

"We won't help you." Hayley said.

"Why won't you help your fellow villains out?"

"What you are doing is wrong and we want no part of it."

"I want in." Zelena said. Everyone at the table turned in shock when she spoke.

"Wicked, Welcome to the winning side. Does anyone else want to join? No? OK enjoy being on the losing side. If you want to be on the winning side, come and find us." Cerise said before walking away with Zelena and the Queens.

"I can't believe she betrayed us." Cordelia said angirly.

"It'll be alright." Rawiya said.

"What should we do now?" Tyria asked.

"Don't worry about it. Your sister will be here shortly." As Rawiya spoke, a fairy with short white hair dressed in blue approached the table.

"Peri?"

"Yes. The Queen decided to let me attend Ever After High."

"Fableous, Who's your roommate?"

"You are sis. Do you want to show me the way to our dorm?"

"I would love to. I'll see you later." Tyria left with her sister Peri.


	4. Demoness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villainess comes to Ever After High.

Princess Bryanna made her way down the halls. She had pale yellow skin with a green raccoon like mask around her glowing red eyes. Unlike Lizzie's heart, it was a birthmark not something applied by makeup. Bryanna wore her blonde hair in a braided crown. There were green streaks throughout. Her golden tiara with emeralds embedded in it rested inside her braid between her small white horns. She wore a dark green gown with black and gold designs on it, golden spiked shell earrings and black heels.

Bryanna had difficulty navigating the hallways because she had missed orientation. In fact, today was her first day at Ever After High. She had tried to ask a haughty girl named Romana for directions. Romana refused to give any until Bryanna told her if she was a Royal or a Rebel. She replied that she thought she was a Royal and indicated to her crown. Romana rolled her eyes at this and asked her if she was sure. Bryanna replied that she was pretty sure she was a Royal but she asked what a Rebel was just to be sure. This angered Romana and she was gone without another word.

Bryanna continued down the hallway until she ran into another girl. She had light brown skin, long black hair styled into a French braid and emerald green eyes. She wore a shimmery teal top, black pants, and teal boots. She wore silver dragon earrings and a necklace with a silver dragon pendant. The girl introduced herself as Jenna Jabberwocky, the daughter of the Jabberwocky.

Bryanna asked Jenna for directions for her first class. Jenna told her the class was already over. Bryanna was dismayed but Jenna offered to help her find her second class. Jenna led Bryanna to her second class. Bryanna thanked her and Jenna left to go to her own class. Bryanna didn't recognize anyone so she sat alone in the back. The bell rang and Bryanna made her way to her next class. This time she was able to find it without any trouble although she sat alone in that class as well. The rest of the classes passed in the same manner until it was time for lunch. Bryanna nervously made her way to the Castleteria. She entered the Castleteria and scanned the room for Jenna but unfortunately, she could not find her. Bryanna decided to take a seat at the empty table in the corner and began eating her lunch alone.

 

* * *

 

Hayley and her friends were still upset by Zelena's betrayal at breakfast but they had managed to make it through their classes. They made their way to the Castleteria only to be stopped by Tyria Belle in the hallway. She was with five or six other fairies. She told them excitedly that Queen Clarion was allowing all of the younger nature fairies to attend Ever After High. Sadly, she went on to inform the Crew that she no longer wished to be a member of the Crew now that her friends had come to Ever After High. Hayley and the others were surprised but they shrugged it off. Tyria and her fairy friends left and claimed one of the tables in the Castleteria for her new group, the Fairies.

Hayley and her friends were about to enter the Castleteria as two other girls approached them. The first was Rosabella Beauty, the daughter of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. The other girl had golden blonde hair and a button nose. She wore a blue dress with matching heels and a golden tiara. She set down the book she was reading to introduce herself as Charity Charming the daughter of King Charming. The two girls asked Rawiya if she would join them in the library. She told them she would join them shortly. The two girls left and Rawiya turned to her friends.

"I'm afraid that I am leaving the Crew as well." Rawiya said sadly.

Cordelia sighed. "First we lose Zelena, and then we lose Tyria and now you Rawiya."

"You can always ask me for my help but I would rather read with my new friends then go on adventures."

"We appreciate your help and you are welcome to return to the Crew if you decide to." Hayley said.

"Thanks for understanding." Rawiya turned to walk away and then paused. "I almost forgot, Beware the Demoness that awaits you at your table!"

 

* * *

 

"Did she say a Demoness?" Camellia said worriedly.

"She did." Cordelia replied

"Wait Rawiya, What do you mean by a demoness?" Sally shouted but it was too late. Rawiya was already gone.

"I guess we'll find out." Hayley said.

"What will we do if she attacks us?" Camellia asked.

"I'll use my magic to protect us." Marina promised.

The Crew made their way to their table. The Demoness was already there. She had blonde hair in a braided crown with green streaks throughout, Pale yellow skin with a green raccoon like mask around her glowing red eyes, and small white horns. She wore a golden tiara set with emeralds, a dark green gown with black and gold designs on it, golden spiked shell earrings and black heels. When Camellia saw her, she ran over and hugged the Demoness.

"Wait you two know each other?" Sally asked.

"Of course I do. She is in my story after all. This is Princess Bryanna Bowser, the daughter of King Bowser." Camellia replied.

Hayley was still slightly suspicious. Why would Rawiya warn them of a Demoness? Hayley sighed when the truth hit her. It was just another of Rawiya's jokes. She often exaggerated the story to make it more exciting. Hayley was relieved until she noticed that Princess Bryanna and Princess Camellia had the same blonde hair the only difference was the streaks and how it was worn. No! It couldn't be? Could it? The villain wouldn't have married the princess….

"Hayley, are you OK?" Camellia asked.

"I think so. I just realized that you and Bryanna have the same blonde hair. You wouldn't happen to be sisters would you?"

"That's ridiculous Hayley. If you were me, I would assume you've had too much rum to drink." Sally said.

"Actually, she's right." Camellia said.

"WHAT?"

"It's true. Mario and Peach did get along at least at first but eventually in between rescues, Mario wasn't very kind to Princess Peach. Mario treated her very poorly and wouldn't allow her to leave the kingdom without him. She slowly began to realize that Bowser treated her a lot better than Mario did. Eventually King Bowser wasn't kidnapping Peach; she would run away to his castle. Mario couldn't connect the pixels so he kept bringing her back but Peach and Bowser continued their relationship in secret. Princess Peach became pregnant and she thought for sure that Mario would realize but he was as clueless as ever. Luckily she had twins so I was raised by our father and our grandmother while Camellia was raised by Mario and our mother." Bryanna said.

"Does Mario know about all of this?" Sally asked.

"He doesn't so this needs to stay our secret." Camellia replied.

"It shall remain our secret." Cordelia promised.

"I have a question." Hayley said.

"What would you like to know?" Bryanna asked.

"Why haven't we met you before today?"

"This was my first day." Bryanna replied.

"Oh ok. You are more than welcome to join my Crew."

"I would like to but first can you explain to me what your Crew is?"

"The Crew is a group of Rebels." Hayley replied.

"What exactly is a Rebel?" Bryanna asked.

"We would be Rebels because we want to change our stories dear sister." Camellia replied.

"I'll join."

"Welcome to the Crew Princess Bryanna." Sally said.

Zelena ran up to the table.

"I thought you wanted to be a Queen of Darkness." Cordelia said angrily.

"I only wanted to spy on them. It was part of Rawiya's plan." Zelena replied.

"What exactly is Rawiya's plan?" Hayley asked.

"We don't have time for me to explain it. The Sleeping Curse is coming!"


	5. The Sleeping Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how the Sleeping Curse was cast by the Queens of Darkness and their allies.

Cerise led Zelena to Deyanira’s dorms. “We’re back!” she announced.

“Wicked, we have the girl.” Raven said.

“Where is she?” Cerise demanded.

“She is right here!” Faybelle used her magic to push a blonde haired girl towards Cerise. She wore pale pink and her wrists had been bound. A gag covered her mouth.

Cerise removed the gag. “So are you going to help us Kylamen?”

Kylamen’s blue eyes narrowed. “If you truly knew who I was you would already know that the answer is no. As the Blazing Star, I would never use my ability to amplify magic to harm my friends.”

“Darling you don’t have a choice in that. You will help us.” Deyanira held up an enchanted spindle. “We simply need you to amplify its magic so that it can be used more than once.”

“I won’t let you use it at all!” Kylamen Davies, Daughter of Kara Davies snatched the spindle and pricked herself with it. Her vision began to blur and she began to stumble.

“You foolish girl, you have ruined our plan!” Raven shouted.

“I would rather sleep for a hundred years than help villains like you!” Kylamen shouted before collapsing to the ground. The spindle’s magic quickly overtook her and she spoke no more as she drifted into an enchanted slumber.

Cerise turned to Leisha. “Can you create a potion that will wake her?”

“No. My potions can’t undo a sleeping curse. “

Genelle sighed. “We’ll never be able to cast the curse now.” She said miserably.

Kylamen’s unconscious form began to glow with a pink hue. It started out faint but soon it was blinding.  
“What’s happening?” Genelle shouted, her voice filled with utter terror.

Lorna was filled with horror as the truth hit her. “Kylamen amplifies ALL magic. Her ability is going to cause the entire school to be placed under the Sleeping Curse!”

“What do we do?” Leisha asked. The calm and collected Royal began to panic.

“Everyone head to the portal linking this world and the Mirror World. We’ll bring the Mirror World’s daughter of Maleficent over. She might be able to stop this!” Cerise shouted.

Everyone ran out of the room. Soon only Zelena and Cerise were left. Zelena turned to leave but Cerise stopped her. “Wait!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to be sure of your alliance. Are you truly going to help us?”

“Of course I am.”

Cerise slipped on a pair of strange glasses and gave Zelena a once over. The Revealer Rays showed Cerise Zelena's true intentions. “You lie! You’re just trying to spy on us so you can tell your Crew how to stop us. You better be gone before I get back or I will kill you!” Cerise took off down the hall leaving the stunned daughter of the Wicked Witch behind.

Zelena sighed. “Now that she is on to me, I better go warn my friends.” Zelena took off down the hall and ran into the Castleteria. She approached the table the Crew was sitting at. A new girl was there but she ignored that minor detail as she felt it was irrelevant. Her friends stared at her in shock. Cordelia was the first to recover and spoke.

"I thought you wanted to be a Queen of Darkness." Cordelia said angrily.

"I only wanted to spy on them. It was part of Rawiya's plan." Zelena replied.

"What exactly is Rawiya's plan?" Hayley asked.

"We don't have time for me to explain it. The Sleeping Curse is coming!" The table erupted in chaos when Zelena said this.  
“What are we going to do?” Camellia asked.

“We must hurry and make our way to the library. Rawiya should be there waiting.”


	6. Rawiya's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rawiya reveals how she intends to stop the Queens of Darkness.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Zelena shouted as the Crew ran towards the library as fast as they could. They ran into the library and paused to catch their breath.

"I'm over here!" Rawiya shouted. She stood in the center of strange symbol that had been drawn on the ground. The Crew made their way towards her.

"What are we going to do about the Sleeping Curse Rawiya?"

"It's too late to stop it but we can stop those who cast it. I was able to find out where the new Cerise came from. According to my research, she is from an alternate dimension known as the Mirror World. It is very difficult to pass from our world to the Mirror World but somehow Mira's magic was able to create a gateway. I want the Crew to enter the Mirror World and stop the evil Cerise from bringing anymore villains to Ever After High."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Sally asked.

"I will keep track of your progress with my storybook. I wish I could tell you for sure what is going to happen but the book doesn't reveal a lot about the future and one event can change how everything plays out. For example, the book showed the Queens of Darkness succeeding in casting the Sleeping Curse but when Zelena infiltrated them, they failed."

"Where is this gateway?" Hayley asked.

"It is in front of Mira's dorm. You should hurry because it is currently unguarded."

"What does it look like?" Bryanna asked.

"You won't miss it. It is a large ornate mirror. Once you find it, all you will need to do is step through." Rawiya said.

The Crew thanked her and set off to find the portal. They found it without any trouble and stepped through.

Meanwhile.......

An unseen person had overheard the conversation between Rawiya and the Crew. She was able to leave without being seen. She gathered some of her friends and they made their way to the portal.....


	7. Stabilizing the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens of Darkness venture into the Mirror World to find the alternate version of Faybelle

The Queens of Darkness and their allies made their way towards the portal. Mira used her powers to reactivate the portal with a single touch. The large silvery mirror lit up, blinding those who stood to close. Eventually the light faded, the portal was ready to be used. Cerise and Raven stepped through the mirror first. The others followed behind. Soon Faybelle Thorn was the only one left in the hallway.

Faybelle Thorn followed her friends through the portal. Inside, everything was distorted. It was almost like walking through a hall of mirrors at the circus. Faybelle grimaced at the distorted reflections of herself that she saw. Finally they made it to the end of the portal. They stepped through the mirror and into the Mirror World.

Faybelle glanced around, her eye slowly adjusting to the dark. They were inside of a castle very similar in design to Ever After High but with several differences. The hallways were made of dark grey stone giving the hallways a dungeon feel. The torches that lit the hallway only added to the feeling. The torches were very small and produced very little light making the entire hallway dimly lit. Faybelle’s eyes eventually finished adjusting to the light.

“I want all of you to wait here with Raven. I will be back shortly.” Cerise ordered. She transformed into a wolf and quickly disappeared from sight.

“This is soooo boring.” Faybelle said.

“I agree. Can we explore the school?” Genelle asked.

“We must follow Cerise Wolf’s orders.” Raven Queen said.

“We’ll be back before she does.” Lorna said.

“NO! We cannot disobey the Wolf. She told us to remain here so we shall.” The tone in Raven’s voice made it clear that she would not allow anyone to leave.

“I smell new blood. Did Cerise bring me these girls as a treat?” Ginger Witch said. She had the same skin tone and hair color as Ginger Bread house but that was where the similarities ended. Ginger Witch wore a brown witches’ hat, a short brown dress with icing designs on it, icing design tights and her high heeled shoes had gingerbread heels. Ginger Witch carried a cauldron purse. She looked excitedly at Raven waiting for the ok signal to begin eating the girls. Everyone but Raven was startled by the witches’ sudden appearance. 

“Ginger Witch, these girls are not for you to eat. They are our allies in the other world.” Raven said regally.

Ginger Witch was disappointed by this. “Oh, wait can I come with you to the new world?”

“That is up to Cerise Wolf to decide.” Raven said.

“Darling it’s my decision too.” Deyanira said.

Raven glared at her. “You must be joking. Cerise Wolf is in charge here not you.”

Deyanira glared back but now she was worried. She had suspected this for some time but now her worst fears had been confirmed. She was no longer in charge.

Three large creatures bounded towards the group. The first was a large grey wolf. The group knew that this was Cerise but they had no idea who the other two were. The first creature they didn’t recognize was a large black wolf. The other creature was a large canine creature with enormous horns. The three transformed into human form. The black wolf became a boy with olive skin, green eyes and black hair gelled into spikes. He wore a black leather jacket, navy blue jeans and black combat boots. The large brown canine creature transformed into a boy with shaggy blonde hair. The Queens of Darkness gasped. The boy with shaggy blonde hair looked like Daring Charming!

Cerise introduced the two boys. The boy with black hair was Garett Gmork, the son of Gmork. The other boy was Daring Beast, the son of King Charming. Daring’s destiny was to become the next Beast in Beauty and the Beast.

“The Dark Fairy will be here shortly.” Cerise Wolf said.

“I’m here.” The Dark Fairy announced. She had platinum blonde hair like Faybelle but she did not have any streaks in it. The Dark Fairy's hair was worn in a bun. The Dark Fairy wore a long black gown with turquoise designs on it. 

The daughters of Maleficent grimaced at the sight of each other. “Is she really me?” they both said at once in disgust.

“You look like you stole a dress out of my mother’s closet.” Faybelle said.

“You look like one of those nasty Rebels that Cerise told me about.” The Dark Fairy retorted.

“How dare you! I am a Royal not a Rebel!”

“Then how do you explain your terrible choice in fashion.”

“It’s called I-don’t-dress-like-an-old-lady.”

“How dare you! At least I honor our legacy.”

Faybelle would have shouted back at the Dark Fairy but Cerise interrupted her. “We must hurry back to Ever After High and stabilize the Sleeping Curse.” She kissed Daring before walking towards the portal.

“Can I come with you Cerise Wolf? I’ll eat anyone who gets in our way.” Ginger Witch begged.

“I suppose but you can only eat those that I tell you to.” Cerise Wolf said.

Mira opened the portal and everyone went through. Once they were back in Ever After High, The Dark Fairy and Faybelle combined their power to place the curse back inside the spindle. Everyone combined their magic and they were able to duplicate the spindle. Everyone now had a spindle.

“I have a new plan!” Cerise Wolf announced. “We shall prick anyone who does not wish to join us!”

The villains cheered before going around the school and pricking those who wouldn’t join them. Some were already asleep from before the Sleeping Curse was placed back inside the spindle but many more were soon placed under the Sleeping Curse. No one would be able to stop them now.


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosabella Beauty and Briar Beauty encounter both versions of Faybelle.

Rosabella Beauty raced down the halls of Ever After High. She had to find her cousin and warn her. Rosabella searched hall after hall but she could not find Briar Beauty. She was about to give up hope when she turned the corner and almost ran into Briar.

“Briar watch out!”

“I think you are the one who needs to be more careful. You almost ran into me.” Briar smiled. The Beauty cousins were quite close and even though Rosabella had almost knocked her down, Briar wasn’t mad at all.

“I’m sorry but we really must hurry.” Rosabella was truly sorry for what she had almost done but she was more concerned with getting to safety. The future that Rawiya had foreseen in her book had really shaken her. Rosabella wanted to get Briar to safety before something terrible happened to them.

Briar was an expert at reading body language as it allowed her to win any game of charades that she was challenged to at parties. Rosabella’s current body language told her that something was very wrong and that Rosabella thought that something bad was about to happen. “What’s wrong Rosabella?”

“I don’t have time to explain. We have to hurry before it is too late.”

“It is already too late.” One of the Dark Fairies said as they appeared at the end of the hallway.

“It’s the Dark Fairies!” Rosabella was filled with dread at the sight of them. Things were happening exactly as Rawiya’s book had predicted. Rosabella and Briar had to get away or Briar would end up under the Sleeping Curse!

Briar was confused. She had thought that there was only one Dark Fairy. The look of pure hatred in their eyes terrified her. 

“Briar we have to run!” Rosabella took her hand. She tried to take off but Briar didn’t budge. Rosabella was confused. Didn’t Briar know the danger that they were in?

Briar knew that Rosabella wanted then to run. However, she also knew that they wouldn’t get very far without some help. Raven may be one of the strongest magic users at Ever After High but Faybelle Thorn was still a force to be reckoned with and on top of that there were two of them. Briar hoped to stall the approaching fairies until Raven or Daring could save them. “So which one of you is the real Faybelle, Is it the one dressed like a cheerleader or is it the one dressed like she is about to attend Legacy Day?”

Faybelle rolled her eyes. “I am the real one!”

“Technically we are both the daughters of the Dark Fairy.”

“I know but that doesn’t change the fact that I am real and that you are not!”

“I am just as real as you are!”

Even though the two fairies were bickering, they still approached. Soon they were only a foot away. Briar began to panic. Her plan was beginning to backfire and now it was too late to run away.

The Dark Fairy realized that Briar was trying to stall them until one of her friends saved them. She was furious because she should have known better. Her Briar would have done the same back in Mirror World. “Faybelle and I may have many differences but we do have one thing in common.”

Briar knew that her plan was failing but she took this last chance to stall the fairies. “What’s that?”

“A mutual hatred for you.” The Dark Fairy grabbed her and prevented her from running away while Faybelle pulled out her enchanted spindle. Briar struggled to get away but it was to no avail. Faybelle Thorn pricked her with the spindle. 

Briar could feel the magic begin to make her drowsy. The last thing she said before losing consciousness was to her cousin Rosabella. She said only one word,”Run!” before collapsing to the ground.

Rosabella ran away as fast as she could. The Dark Fairies debated chasing after her. In the end they decided against it.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t prick her?”

“Yes I am! We shouldn’t waste our time on that bookworm! Girls like her are no threat whatsoever so it would be a waste of our time to chase after her and prick her with the spindle.” Faybelle shouted at her Mirror World equivalent.

Something large hit both girls from behind. Both girls slumped to the ground. Everything began to fade. However before they did, Faybelle realized that they had been hit from behind by a large book.

“They always underestimate a girl who loves books. Oh well.” Charity said. She cast a quick spell that lifted Briar Beauty gently off the ground. “C’mon Sleeping Beauty. Let’s get you back to your dorm so that I can go save my friends.”


	9. Unhexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Cheshire's curiosity causes her to get into trouble. Fortunately she is helped but the not by who she hexpected.

Kitty Cheshire has a reputation for causing chaos and not really caring about what is going on around her. However she did decide to pay attention when the school erupted into chaos. Especially when she realized that it wasn’t because of her. Kitty resolved to get to the bottom of it and find out the truth but it wasn’t easy. She had to spy on Rawiya’s private discussion with the Crew to find out what was going on. Once Kitty learned the truth, she realized that she had to warn her Wonderlandian friends.

The first friend that she could find was Lizzie Hearts. It was already too late by the time Kitty found her. Cerise Wolf had tried to force Lizzie Hearts to swear fealty to her. When she refused to take orders from someone who wasn’t even royalty, Cerise had pricked her with one of the enchanted spindles.

“Are you going to eat her?” A sinister voice said behind Kitty. Kitty jumped and was immediately frightened because the voice sounded disturbingly familiar. She slowly turned around and her worst fears were confirmed. It was Ginger Breadhouse! On closer inspection, she realized the truth. The girl did have the same skin tone and hair color as Ginger Breadhouse but her brown eyes shone with a malevolent glint that terrified Kitty.

“I won’t eat my best friend!” Kitty Cheshire shouted angrily.

“Well, we can’t let her go to waste. I’ll eat her myself!” Ginger Witch said with an evil grin.

“I won’t let you eat her!”

“But I am so hungry. C’mon help a witch out.” Ginger Witch pleaded.

“No.”

“Fine.” Ginger Witch huffed. She began to walk away and Kitty Cheshire let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived as Ginger suddenly stopped and began to cackle. Her wicked laughter chilled Kitty to the bone. “I guess I’ll have to eat both of you!” Ginger Witch said before cackling wickedly once more.

“I don’t think so.” A green clad student had witnessed Kitty’s predicament and had decided to intervene.

Kitty regarded the student with wonder. She had fair skin, emerald green eyes and dark red hair worn in a braid that trailed down her right shoulder. She wore a small golden tiara, a dark green gown with golden embroidery, and dark green slippers. Kitty was unsure how this princess would be able to help her.

“You better run along princess. Unless you want to end up a roast, although you do look like you would make an excellent one.” Ginger Witch threatened. She began to lick her lips.  
The green clad princess held her ground and stared defiantly at the witch. Most princesses didn’t stand a chance against a malevolent witch like Ginger Witch but she was different. She was Princess Faelynn, the daughter of Fiona. Her mother had taught her how to defend herself and more importantly how to defend those in need of help.

“It looks like I shall have a feast tonight!” Ginger Witch said with a devious grin. She was about to pounce!

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Princess Faelynn said before knocking Ginger Witch down with a well-aimed blow. Ginger Witch had been hit so hard that she lost consciousness. Princess Faelynn turned to Kitty Cheshire. “Let’s get your friend to safety.”

Kitty agreed and helped Princess Faelynn carry Lizzie Hearts to her dorm room. 

“Thank you for all your help.” Kitty said.

“My pleasure.” Princess Faelynn said before walking away.

“Wait!” Faelynn turned around. “I know where all of these villains are coming from.”

“You do? Can you show me?”

“I would love to.” Kitty flashed her signature Cheshire grin.

The two girls made their way towards the mirror that had been transformed into a portal by Mira Shards. The mirror was where Rawiya said it was. Surprisingly the mirror was unguarded. They were about to approach it when Kitty Cheshire realized that something wasn’t quite right.

“Hurry we have to go through and stop more villains from coming through!”

“Wait!” Kitty shouted but it was too late. There was a blinding light and the two girls were knocked to the ground.

“What was that?” Faelynn asked after getting back on her feet and helping Kitty up.

Kitty shook her head. “We are too late. Rawiya said the portal would be unguarded for only a short time. Mira must have placed an enchantment on the mirror to ward off trespassers. We’ll never get through now.”

“Don’t worry my feline friend. I know how to break the enchantment.”

“How?”

“My friend Orchid Hua, the daughter of Mulan has a sword that can break through any enchantment.”

“Purrfect. Let’s go find her.”


	10. MW The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, the Wicked Witches of Oz attempt to breach the stronghold of the Hunters, a group of resistance fighters openly opposing the Pack.

Zelena and Eve stopped at the edge of the trees. It was empty save for a girl in a white - Egyptian style - dress standing silently in the middle of the clearing. "Are we sure this is where it is?" Zelena whispered and Eve nodded.

"This is where Legacy Hall once stood; it's the only place left they could be hiding." 

"If you say so." 

"Wait here, Zelena," Eve ordered. "Back up Moira if she needs it." The green witch nodded and her red counterpart strode forward confidently.

"Evanora Wicked." The figure spoke quietly but her voice still filled the entire area. "Why have you come here?"

"I come seeking the Resistance's base."

Shamiaa Sphinx smirked at the witch's words. "The Hall isn't revealed that easily, seeking it could cost you your life." Red flecked gold eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you willing to risk it?" 

Eve's eyes narrowed as well. "Try me." 

"There are three words in the English language that end in -GRY. Two are HUNGRY and ANGRY. The third one everyone uses every day and knows what it stands for. If you listened carefully, I already told you what the word is. What is the third word?" Eve blinked, startled. "You now have three options." Shamiaa's voice deepened and the black opal in her amulet glowed ominously. "You can remain silent and walk away, or you can answer. If you answer correctly what you seek will be revealed; if you don't your life is forfeit and belongs to me." 

Eve's hands began to sweat; she wasn't expecting something like this. What word could it be? She grew more and more worried and her frustration at the riddle grew. "There isn't an answer to this riddle!" she shouted and immediately regretted it.

"How dare you insult me! A sphinx would never ask a riddle that didn't have a solution." Shaimaa's golden eyes narrowed. "I'm going to enjoy what happens next." she said with a grim smile.

Eve gulped. She had answered incorrectly and now she was about to die. She sent a telepathic message to the other witches.  _Zelena, Moira, I have failed. Kill the Sphinx! Without her, the Hunters will be unable to enter their base._

Zelena replied. _Are you sure?_

By now Eve was shaking but she would not be persuaded to change her mind. _Kill her!_ She urged. The black opal flashed. 

Zelena launched herself at the Sphinx's back as the light flashed, a curse on her lips, only to have her words cut off with a vice-like grip on her throat. "You've just signed your own death, Wicked." The red flecks in Shamiaa's eyes overtook the gold and she almost carelessly tossed the young witch aside. The Guardian turned and caught Moira in the stomach with suddenly elongated claws, piercing deep. She locked eyes with the final Wicked Witch and then threw her across the clearing.

Shamiaa looked around the clearing, red eyes fading back to gold, and sighed. She knew she chose the riddle  _because_ it was seemingly impossible, but it would still be nice if someone could get it - without any help. Idly she began licking the blood off her fingers and vanished from the clearing.

Cerise Wolf stared at the scene in front of her. She had sent the Wicked sisters out to find the Hunter's stronghold over an hour ago, but they had never returned. After following the three girls' scent she had come upon what she was seeing now. 

Evanora was lying face up on the grass, obviously dead, but without a mark on her.

Zelena's body was twisted, her neck broken and blood pooling under her.

Moira had been impaled through the back with a tree branch; her blank eyes stared at Cerise from where she hung. 

"I never liked killing." The leader of the Pack spun around to see Shamiaa standing behind her. "It's such a waste." Cerise's eyes widened minutely and the docile expression on the Sphinx's face hardened slightly. "So... are you going to try for the Hall?" 

"I don't have time for your games, Cat." Cerise sneered, turning and stalking away.

"Welllll..." a voice purred and Shamiaa smirked.”That was insulting." Kitty Cheshire appeared next to the dark skinned Guardian. "I mean, you aren't even a real cat." 

"Hello, Katherine." Kitty scowled at the use of her full name. "Are you here to check up on Hunter's Hall? Or just to eavesdrop?" 

"I'm checking innnn...."

"Then you know what to do." 

"I always love watching you go all Sphinx on us."

"Shut up, Katherine."


	11. MW Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew has entered Mirror World to search for a way to stop the Pack and the Queens of Darkness. They encounter the Mirror World equivalent of Marina Shores, Marina L'Mer. They discover Marina L'Mer is far more evil than Marina Shores.

The Crew stepped out of the portal and into the alternate reality known as the Mirror World. They gazed in wonder at their surroundings. They had expected everything to be made of glass or to be backwards. In reality it was very similar to their school but it was more like how the Evil Queen would have designed the school. The walls were made of dark grey stone and the hallways were dimly lit by torches. The whole feel of the school was very similar to the Evil Nomics classroom back at home.

Zelena used her magic to conjure a green fireball. The fireball illuminated the hallways briefly before the flames went out. In the brief time the hallways were lit, the Crew was able to see a figure standing across the hall. By this time their eyes were finally able to adjust to the dark. The Crew realized that the figure was not standing at all. At least not in a traditional sense. The figure had writhing black tentacles that she used to “stand”. She had dark blue hair and a navy blue ocean print crop top.

Marina L’Mer scanned the newcomers. Cerise Wolf had commanded her to keep an eye out for strangers who looked like they came from another dimension. If she found any, she could crush them with her tentacles or take them to the Southern Belle.

This group definitely looked like they were from another world. Marina L’Mer was about to attack but she hesitated. There were several villains in this group. She had to make sure that they were not members of the Pack. Killing a Pack member would result in her death. Marina L’Mer gave the group a second glance. This time she locked eyes on Marina Shores. The girl looked just like her! She knew for certain that they were from another world. Marina L’Mer readied her tentacles for an attack.

Who could that be? Hayley Hook wondered. I don’t know of any stories with a villain who has tentacles. Hayley saw the girl with tentacles lock eyes on Marina Shores. She thought this was strange but she suddenly realized the resemblance between the two. The stranger was the Mirror World’s equivalent of Marina Shores! The girl began readying her tentacles for an attack. Curses! “Watch out!” Hayley shouted moments before Marina L’Mer’s tentacles could strike.

Some of the Crew members heard Hayley’s warning in time to react and they were able to dodge Marina L’Mer’s tentacles. Sally, Marina, Camellia, and Cordelia were not so lucky. Marina L’Mer’s tentacles wrapped around them and lifted them in the air. Marina L’Mer used the rest of her tentacles to strike a second time but this time she missed completely. The remaining Crew members ran to the other side of the hallway.

“Come back and join these poor unfortunate souls!” Marina L’Mer taunted. She would have chased after them but without legs she moved too slowly to catch them. This didn’t stop her from trying to grab them with her remaining tentacles.

“Not a chance!” Hayley Hook shouted.

Marina kept trying to grab the remaining three Crew members with her tentacles. Zelena summoned another green fireball. She propelled it at Marina L’Mer so fast that she couldn’t dodge it. Marina L’Mer cried out in pain but stopped pursuing them. “Take that Squid Girl!” Zelena shouted before running away with Hayley and Bryanna.

“We’ll be back once we get help!” Hayley Hook shouted.

“Hurry!” Princess Camelia shouted as she struggled against the tentacle wrapped around her.

“We will!” Bryanna Bowser promised.

Marina L’Mer cursed herself for her failure. Luckily Cerise Wolf wasn’t there or she would have been punished. She began moving down the hallway the opposite way that Hayley, Bryanna and Zelena had gone. Sally, Camellia, Marina and Cordelia flailed helplessly in her grasp.

“Where are you taking us?” Cordelia Foam demanded.

“Mermaid.” Marina L’Mer spat in disgust. “I’m going to take you to our jailer, the Southern Belle.” Marina L’Mer replied.

“The Southern Belle?” Princess Camellia gulped.

“Who’s that?” Sally Sparrow asked.

“You’ll meet her soon enough. Although, you’ll wish you hadn’t. No one has ever been able to escape from the Southern Belle.”


	12. Resistance Is Useless... But We'll Still Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes back at Ever After High where student(s) go up against the Queens of Darkness or Pack member(s).

The two Dark Fairies were furious when they woke up and realized that they had been rendered unconscious by a mere book. They decided to split up and find new victims to prick with their enchanted spindles.

The Dark Fairy snuck up on a girl with silky black hair pulled into a high pony tail and a pink two tone orchid print Chinese top. Fortunately for the Dark Fairy, the oriental girl had her back turned. The petty children who belonged to this world informed her that this girl must be taken out. The Dark Fairy didn't think the girl looked like much, but she supposed the Natives would know best. She was about to prick her when the girl whirled around and knocked the spindle out of her hand.

"I don't think so." the girl said. She held her enchanted sword menacingly, daring the Dark Fairy to strike.

"How did you..." The Dark Fairy stammered.

"How did I know you were there or how did I knock the spindle out of your hand? The answer to both of these questions is simple. I am Orchid Hua, the daughter of Mulan and I am a warrior. That is how I knew you were following me and how I was able to knock the spindle out of your hand."

The Dark Fairy recovered from her shock and snatched up the spindle from the ground. "I can still inflict the curse on you."

Orchid Hua shook her head. "You actually can't. My sword broke the enchantment on that spindle. It is useless now."

The Dark Fairy threw the spindle to the ground in disgust. She should have been more careful. This world's inhabitants may be petty children but they still were quite intelligent. She stormed off in search of a new victim.

* * *

 Empress Kassandra walked alone down the hallways of Ever After High. Her friends had all been ambushed by Deyanira De Vil and Lorna Le Fey. She was completely alone now. Kassandra half hexpected a villain to appear and prick her every time she turned a corner. She turned a corner and almost screamed. There was a large grey wolf on the other side!

Cerise Wolf knew she had just hit the jackpot. She had pricked Daring Charming with a spindle not that long ago. It was a shame really that he insisted on being a hero. Oh well she still had her Daring and now she had a tasty snack. No one would miss this princess, would they? She began to move in for the kill.

_I need to distract her somehow.....oh wait I know!_ Kassandra reached into her bag and pulled out a golden mirror. She began to gaze into it in the most egotistical way possible. "It's my birthday present to me! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as she gazed into the golden mirror.

_You have got to be kidding me. She can't really be this stupid. Well...she is from this world. I refuse to eat some as stupid as she is! It might be contagious!_  Cerise still in in wolf form, bounded off in search of new prey. She preferred a challenge and this princess obviously wasn't one.

Kassandra saw the wolf leave through the reflection of the mirror. She smiled and then placed the mirror back in her bag. "Too easy." she said before walking away.

* * *

 Daring Beast stalked the hallways in search of his next prey. He was going to go out for dinner with his girlfriend Cerise Wolf later that night. It didn't change the fact that he was hungry now. He caught the scent of sheep and instantly he knew what he wanted. He would have some mutton as a quick snack before going to dinner with his sweetheart. Daring Beast transformed into beast form before darting down the hall in search of sheep to eat.

Lily Bo Peep guided her sheep down the hallways. They were pretty empty now days as most of the students and staff members had been pricked with the enchanted spindles. The only staff members that hadn’t been pricked were those in charge of maintaining the school and Hagatha, the lunch lady. Lily was trying to get her precious sheep out of the halls and into the pastures before any of the villains could find them.

A large creature darted down the hall and towards Lily Bo Peep. Lily thought it was going to pass right by her but suddenly it stopped. Lily became afraid that the creature had come for her. She saw the creature begin to move past her and towards her sheep.  _Oh hex no! That thing is not going to eat my sheep!_  Lily thought. She hit the creature on the head with her pink shepherd’s crook. It yelped in pain and disappeared down the hall.  _That’ll teach him to mess with my sheep!_


	13. MW Impenetrable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, the twin daughters of Rapunzel have been abducted and locked away in the Pack's towers. Alistair and Bunny gather a team to do the impossible, breach the impenetrable towers and save their friends. Can they defeat the towers' formidable guardian, the Southern Belle?

Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice moved cautiously through the halls. The Pack controlled a lot of the school now and it was only a matter of time before they controlled the entire school. His Mirrorpad went off. He glanced at it. Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit was trying to contact him. He answered the call.

“Hi Bunny.”

“Alistair, meet me at the spot.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t say in case they are watching.”

“Ok. See you soon.”

Alistair made his way to the spot. He approached Wonderland Grove. Instead of going in the main entrance, he went in through the secret entrance that the two of them had found. He made it over to the large tree in the center of the hidden grove within Wonderland Grove and waited.

Alistair Wonderland did not have to wait for very long. A white rabbit darted towards the tree he sat under. When it got closer, it suddenly stopped. The rabbit transformed into a human girl with short white hair.

“Thanks for coming.” Bunny Blanc said.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“The Pack has kidnapped the daughter of Rapunzel. They have been locked away in the Pack’s new towers.”

“We have to save them!”

“How are we going to do that Alistair? The towers have been protected with magic. There is no way that the two of us will be able to make it up the towers. Even if we do, there is no way we will be able to defeat the Southern Belle.”

“You’re right. We won’t be able to save Poppy and Holly by ourselves. We’ll need a team.”

“Who do you have in mind?"

 

* * *

 

Jillian Beanstalk, the daughter of Jack Beanstalk sat inside her hidden tree house. She had scaled the highest tree in the Enchanted Forest and built a hideaway at the top. Climbing just came easily to her thanks to her destiny as the next giant slayer. After all, she would someday climb a beanstalk into the clouds to get to the giant’s home.

Jillian heard the snap of a tree branch below. She immediately grabbed her axe and prepared for battle. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Pack found her. She would take as many of them down as she could. Jillian slid down the tree.

“I believe her hideout is somewhere nearby.” Bunny whispered to Alistair.

Alistair was about to reply when he stepped on a fallen tree branch. “Curses, do you think she heard us?”

“I don’t know. I hope she didn’t.”

“She heard you.” Alistair and Bunny turned around. Jillian Beanstalk stood behind them, her axe in her hand. “Why have you come?”

“We need your help Jillian. The Pack has locked the twins inside of their towers.” Bunny said.

“I’ll help you save them.”

“We hoped you would say that.” Alistair said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“Where should we look for candy Helga?” Gus Crumb said to his cousin.

“I don’t know. The Pack keeps eating it all.” Helga said sadly.

“Are you sure about this?” Bunny asked Alistair. He nodded.  Bunny tossed a piece of candy towards the children of Hansel and Gretel. They immediately snatched it from the ground.

“Where do you think this came from Helga?” Gus said.

“I don’t know but we should find out so we can eat the others.” Helga said.

Bunny stepped out from where they were hiding. “I know where the Pack is hiding their candy.” Bunny said.

Helga and Gus Crumb turned around to face Bunny. “Where are they hiding the candy?”

“It’s hidden inside their tower.” Bunny replied.

Bunny, Alistair, and Jillian had to restrain Helga and Gus to prevent them from running off towards the tower.

“Is this everyone?” Jillian asked.

“Not quite. I have one more person in mind.” Alistair said.

 

* * *

 

“Kitty!”

“Are you here?”

“Kittty!”

“Where are you Kitty?”

“Ja where are you Kitty?”

Alistair, Bunny, Jillian, Helga and Gus had searched for hours trying to find Kitty Cheshire. They would need her help to save Poppy and Holly O’Hair. They heard giggling and turned every which way, trying to find its source. A blonde girl with purple streaks dressed in a jester costume appeared from seemingly nowhere.

“Courtly Jester, What are you doing here?” Alistair asked.

“I heard all the shouting and came to investigate. Has something happened to Kitty?”

“I don’t think so.” Bunny replied.

“Why are you looking for her?” Courtly asked.

“We need her help to save Holly and Poppy.” Jillian said.

“I’ll help you save them.” Courtly Jester said.

“It’s time to go.” Alistair said. “We have a tower to storm.”

 

* * *

 

The group located the towers without much difficulty. Jillian quickly scaled the tower. After some time, Helga and Gus Crumb climbed the tower. A little while later Courtly, Alistair, and Bunny combined their Wonderland magic to get themselves into the tower. Alistair, Bunny, and Alistair were not prepared for what they saw when they entered the tower. The Pack had somehow had anticipated their arrival and had sent their assassin Cedar Wood. Cedar had used Jillian’s axe against her. Her lifeless form lay near Helga and Gus Crumb. They had been rendered unconscious by the Southern Belle. Gus and Helga would be turned over to the Candy Witch. Alistair, Bunny, and Courtly tried to save Helga and Gus but they found themselves outmatched by the assassin’s raw power because Cedar had been enchanted to be unstoppable. The assassin quickly defeated the three Wonderlandians. Bunny and Alistair were felled with Jillian’s axe. Courtly Jester would have died as well but she was spared simply to spread the tale of how the tower was impenetrable.


	14. Fall of the Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Ever After High, the Dark Fairies conspire to bring down the Good Fairies.

“Faybelle!”

Faybelle Thorn turned around and saw her Mirror World doppelganger. “Oh it’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me. I need your help.”

“Why should I help you?”

The Dark Fairy sighed. “I want you to help me take down the good fairies at this school.”

Faybelle was blown away. “You want to take on all of the fairies at once!”

“Yes I do. I believe if we combine our power that we can pull it off.”

“It could work but we’ll need some more help. Farrah Goodfairy is far too powerful for us to take on alone.”

The Dark Fairy nodded. “Who do you have in mind?”

“The Mirror World Raven Queen.”

“Why do we need her?”

Faybelle rolled her eyes. “If we can lure all of the fairies into one room, Raven can use her dark magic to freeze time long enough for us to prick all of them with the spindles.”

The Dark Fairy pondered this. Her Ever After High equivalent’s plan was perfect. Yet she was angry that she hadn’t thought of it. “Let’s go find Raven.”

“You won’t have to look.” Faybelle said.

“Why not?” The Dark Fairy demanded.

“Her Majesty is right behind you.” The Mirror World Raven said.

“How long have you been listening?” The Dark Fairy demanded.

“I have heard enough to know the plan. Now then, let’s go defeat the fairies.” Raven said with a wicked smile.

 

* * *

 

Farrah Goodfairy,the daughter of the Fairy Godmother was reading a spell book about healing magic in her room. She had long wavy baby blue hair, periwinkle eyes and pearly white skin. Farrah wore a silver and blue star themed outfit. A small rabbit sat in her lap. The rabbit had injured its leg and Farrah was searching for a spell to heal it.

Two fairies flew into Farrah’s dorms. The first had blonde hair worn in a messy bun, emerald green eyes and green pixie wings. She wore a short green dress, green tights and matching green boots with her signature white cotton ball on the ends. The other girl had platinum blonde hair also worn in a bun, crystal blue eyes, and pale blue pixie wings. She wore a short pale blue dress with matching tights and boots.

“We need your help Farrah!” The green clad daughter of Tinker Belle said.

“What’s wrong Tyria?” Farrah asked worriedly. She quickly healed the rabbit before setting it down.

“The daughters of the Dark Fairy have teamed up to destroy us.” Peri Frost, the daughter of Periwinkle said.

“What are we going to do?” Tyria Belle asked.

“We must hurry and find all of the fairies. I’ll place a protection spell on my dorms and we can all hide here until its safe.” Farrah Goodfairy suggested.

The two Pixie Hollow Fairies agreed with Farrah. The three of them flew out of Farrah’s dorms and began their search for the other fairies.  The Dark Fairies and Raven sat unseen in the far corner of Farrah’s dorms. Raven had cloaked them with her dark magic so that they could see if their plan had worked.

“All we have to do now is wait and let them come to us.” Raven said to the Dark Fairies.

 

* * *

 

All of the fairies in the school flew as one into Farrah’s dorms. It was a tight fit but they were safe from the clutches of the Dark Fairies. They were about to spellebrate, when a cloud of purple mist engulfed the room. The fairies found themselves frozen in time. Raven removed the cloaking spell from herself and the Dark Fairies. She proceeded to unfreeze the two Dark Fairies. The three went around and pricked every single fairy until Farrah Goodfairy was the only one left. A single prick was not enough to place her under the Sleeping Curse so the three had to prick her at the same time. Finally, Farrah fell under the curse. Raven unfroze time and all of the Good Fairies slumped to the ground. After a brief spellebration, the three walked out of Farrah’s dorms and went their separate ways to find new people to curse.


End file.
